Deception
by LadyMakoto5
Summary: [PGSM] What if someone stayed evil? Can the person be healed? What if the person set out to destroy everything? Can the person be stopped? One character is way out of character. This takes place sometime after Mamoru and Usagis' wedding.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does._

 _Italics are from the killers POV._

* * *

 _He had her pinned to her kitchen counter._ _One hand covered her mouth_ _and the other held the knife to her throat. He smirked as she struggled. Just like the others right before he ended their miserable existence. A flick of his wrist and she went limp. He teleported away;_ _her body falling_ _where he had stoo_ _d._

 _Standing in his room, he looked at his hands. Pristine as always. Not a drop of blood on them. At first, he thought the urge to kill was because of Beryl. But then, after she was defeated, the urge remained and so did his powers. Then Mio was defeated and it still remained. He was glad. It made satisfying the beast so much easier._

 _He looked at the clock. He still had enough time to get there. Grabbing his jacket, he left to meet the others._

* * *

Kunzite said "We're leaving in a week." Jadeite asked "Not to be rude, but I don't want to have a room near Mamoru." Nephrite said "I don't think Mamoru wants to be near you either. You did side with Beryl even after you were no longer under her control. Probably should have kept that bit of information to yourself." Jadeite looked down "I'm not proud of that." Zoicite leaned against the counter "Why don't we let the girls and Mamoru choose their rooms and then we pick ours." Nephrite said "That is an excellent idea." Jadeite said "It will be nice to get away from everything for awhile. Especially after what happened."

The four shitennou looked solemn as they remembered the recent event. Kunzite said "I never thought it would happen. I always thought it would be one of us to go first." Nephrite said "They prevailed. No matter what was thrown at them, even turning one evil. They came out on top. They kicked butt." Zoicite said "I never thought we'd be saying goodbye this soon."

* * *

Artemis nudged Minako awake "Minako, Queen Serenity is here." Minako bolted up and the cat gestured to the desk in front of the window. They stood in front of the desk. Queen Serenity spoke "Minako, Artemis, I am so sorry. If I had let the senshi keep their powers, this wouldn't have happened." Artemis said "It isn't your fault. Whoever it is, has been going undetected for years. Recently, we've come to the conclusion the culprit is a shitennou."

Queen Serenity nodded "It makes sense how he was able to avoid the senshi all these years. I am giving the senshi their power back. Permanently. You can transform at will, the henshin wands won't be needed. Please, find whoever did this." Queen Serenity disappeared. Minako said "We need to call a meeting now." Artemis said "Now? But Minako..." She said "It's best to tell everyone as soon as possible. If we wait, someone else could die. I'm not going to risk losing another senshi."

* * *

Makoto entered their karaoke room "You too?" Rei nodded "Minako asked to meet me here" Ami said "Same here." Makoto sighed as she sat down "I wonder why?" Ami said "Whatever it is has to be important. She asked to keep us meeting a secret." Rei said "Do you think it could be planning an intervention?" Ami said "Intervention?" Rei nodded "Has anyone spoken to her since the funeral?" Makoto said "A couple of times." Ami said "I've noticed she seems more distant since then." Makoto said "Luna and Usagi were close. It isn't surprising that she has withdrawn some." Ami said "But as much as she has? It isn't natural."

A few minutes later, Minako and Artemis entered.

Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Artemis sat around the table. Makoto yawned "Why are we meeting so late?" Artemis said "It is urgent and can't wait." Makoto said "But at 1am?" Rei said "Alright. What is so important for all of us to gather here and at this hour?" Everyone glanced at the two empty seats. Artemis spoke "There is a new threat. Initially, Luna and I suspected it was Mio, but it continued after she was defeated." Minako said "Whoever this is has increased his activity since her defeat." Rei said "His?"

Minako nodded "He has been able to go almost completely undetected for years. That combined with the fact he increased his activity after Mios defeat suggests he was somehow hindered by her." She glanced at Artemis then continued "And Beryl. His activity increased after Beryl's defeat then decreased when we battled Mio and has increased again after her defeat. We know he can teleport, but we don't know the full extent of his powers. His activity coincides with several unsolved murders." Ami said "A serial killer?"

Artemis nodded "It appears so." Minako looked at the empty seat then back to her friends "We managed to pinpoint a location and split up to search the area." Makoto said "That was the night she..." Minako nodded. "She was able to find out that he knows the senshi lost their power and got it back to transform one last time to defeat Mio." Makoto said "How? No one knows except..." Rei said "...A shitennou?" Ami said "Are you sure? Could it be someone wanting us to think it's one of them?" Artemis said "Then why not disguise as a shitennou? But even then, it wouldn't explain how he knows the senshi lost their power and got it back one last time to battle Mio." Ami asked "How are we going to deal with this if we don't have power?"

Minako said "Artemis and I spoke to Queen Serenity. We can transform without the wands and we won't be losing our power again. You can use your cellphones again to change outfits." They each said their transformation phrase and transformed. Sailor Mercury said "Should one of us tell her?" Minako said "No. Right now, he doesn't know we have our power back. If she were to find out, she'll go over there and confront them. We'd risk dealing with Princess Sailor Moon."

Artemis nodded "Let's keep this within this room." They nodded and de-transformed. Makoto asked "What do we need to do?" Minako said "We're going on vacation with the shitennou in a week. It was originally planned to get away from everything for awhile, but now it will help us figure out who is behind this." Artemis said "I will stay and monitor things from here. You will need to be careful discussing this. I will check in with Minako every night and get an update from her."

Ami shook her head "That will raise suspicion. If the killer is a shitennou, he will know Minako and Artemis tend to take the lead on these things. He might even watch her to see if she communicates with Artemis. I suggest the first night, no one checks in unless something happens. After that, we alternate who checks in and gives him an update." Makoto said "I like it, but what order do we check in?" Rei said "Since it's risky to discuss this, what if we each texted Artemis an update every night?" Artemis said "That will be easier, then each one of you can update when you can. Each one of you will keep an eye on a shitennou."

Minako said "I will watch Zoicite." Rei said "I will investigate Jadeite." Ami said "I guess I can keep an eye on Nephrite." Makoto said "And that leaves me to watch Kunzite. Okay, what about sleeping arrangements?" Minako said "Let's try to get a room close to the shitennou we're supposed to be monitoring. If not, then we need to at least keep them from being clustered together."

Artemis said "Do not do anything out of the ordinary. I know it's going to be difficult but please refrain from confronting them." Minako said "We cannot assume anything. All four are suspects." Rei said "I tried to access the police report, but they told me it was sealed." Ami said "Mamoru probably didn't want Usagi to know the details." Rei said "If that were the case, then he would know the details of her death. Mamoru doesn't know anything. It was you, wasn't it? Minako, you had the file sealed."

Minako sighed "Yes. I didn't want Usagi to find out that Luna had called me. She had called to tell me she found the person. While we were on the phone, the person found her. She dropped the phone when she ran into him. The connection stayed so I was able to hear what was happening. Luna loudly asked how he was able to teleport. The man said some things that narrowed our suspects down to the shitennou. That is how Luna got the information to us."

Ami said "Minako, why didn't you tell us?" She said "How would have you handled the shitennou being at the funeral." Makoto said "I wouldn't have wanted to see them." Minako said "Exactly. Then Usagi would have found out a shitennou murdered Luna. He didn't hesitate to kill her, we need to assume he won't hesitate to kill Usagi or any of us." They nodded. Makoto slammed her hands on the table and stood "Let's catch this bastard."

* * *

 _The clock said 1:30am. He pulled the cover over his head and tried to sleep. After a few minutes, he tossed the covers aside. The beast was begging to be released. He got out of bed and dressed. He teleported to a spot near the Crown Karaoke._ _He looked around and saw someone looking just like her. Upon carefully getting closer, he discovered it was her. He wondered what she was doing out at this hour. As much as he wanted to end her right then and there, he couldn't. They were going on a week long vacation and she couldn't die before then._

 _So, he searched for someone else._


	2. Chapter 2

Italics are either killers POV or a flashback

I've revised this chapter and switched two events around.

* * *

Two days before the trip

 _Keaton stepped back "Who are you? How did you get in here?" The man shrugged "That is none of your concern." Keaton was angry "This is my house. That makes it my concern." He chuckled. Keaton questioned the intruder "What do you want from me? Money? My car?" He shook his head "No. I only want you to call in sick to work for the next week." Keaton was baffled "That's it?" He nodded "That is all." Keaton said "Then you'll go away and leave me alone?" He said "I will leave once you do that. Oh, and put it on speaker so I can hear the conversation."_

 _Keaton called his manager "I'm sorry, I've come down sick and the doctor advised me to not work for the next week." The manager said "I'll have to call someone in." Keaton looked at the man. He had a bad feeling about all of this. "I'm sorry this is last minute." The manager said "No one plans to get sick. Get better soon."_

 _The call ended and Keaton said "There it's done. Why do you want me to take the week off?" The man shrugged "That is none of your business. However, as I said, I will leave." Turning around, he walked to the door. Seeing an opportunity to take the man out, Keaton grabbed a bat and swung. To his dismay, the man disappeared. The man reappeared behind him and yanked the bat out of his hand. Keaton spun around, eyes wide "Who the hell are you?"_

 _The man chuckled then slammed the bat into Keatons' head. Keaton fell to the floor and he swung the bat, again and again._

* * *

Makoto and Motoki sat in the living room, wedding plans sprawled across the coffee table. He handed her a piece of paper "Here's the revised guest list." She took the paper and read the names that had been marked off, one of them being Luna. She knew one of the shitennou wouldn't be coming, but she didn't know which one. There was no way she could say 'By the way, Motoki, one of the shitennou is a murderer and won't be at the wedding, but I don't know which one so we're going to have to pretend all four will be there.'

She laid the paper on the table as Motoki retrieved a black box from his pocket "The ring came in yesterday. It should fit now." He slid the ring on her finger. She smiled "Perfect" The ring was silver with a turtle in the middle, it's back was an oval shaped diamond and two diamonds were on each side of the turtle on the band of the ring.

His cell phone rang. He leaned back as he answered it "Hello" Running a hand through his hair, he asked "Are you sure?" Nodding, Motoki said "I understand." Nodding again he said "I'll be there." Hanging up, he leaned forward, tossing the phone on the table. Makoto asked "Is something wrong?" He sighed "Someone called in sick for the next week. My boss was able to get almost every shift covered, but no one could take the shift Keaton was supposed to work day after tomorrow." She said "That's the day we leave."

Nodding he said "I have to work until closing, but I will leave first thing the next morning." Makoto said "Then I'll ride with Minako and the others."

* * *

Day of trip

Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Artemis stared in disbelief at the number of bags Ami had brought. Minako said "Not all of that is going to fit in my car." Artemis asked "What are you bringing? You are only staying for a week." Ami said "Medical supplies. We can't rely on Usagi to heal us. If something happens, we will need to do something about it without letting him know that we know and that we have our power back." Rei nodded "Makes sense, but how are we going to get it all in the car?" Makoto said "It can go in my car and I'll follow you there. That way, whoever is behind the killings won't wonder why Ami didn't ride with Minako as planned."

As they moved the bags to Makotos car, Rei said "It's Jadeite." Artemis faced her "Rei, you cannot jump to conclusions." She crossed her arms "I know, but I don't trust him. He continued to side with Beryl even after he was no longer under her control." Ami said "He regrets doing that." Artemis said "They're all suspects. Don't forget it."

Makoto asked "What if Ami is right about what she said the other day and the person isn't a shitennou? What if Mamoru is behind all this?" Minako said "He said 'us'." Ami said "If he wants us to think he is a shitennou then he wouldn't he speak as if he were one?" Rei said "You have a point, but I still say…." Ami said "You think it's Jadeite. We know." Minako stopped in front of Rei "Do not let that cloud your judgment."

Minako walked past Rei and placed a bag in the trunk "I don't think it's Mamoru, but since we did fight him, we'll keep an eye on him. Makoto, did you ask Motoki if he can keep an eye on Mamoru?" She nodded "I did. When he asked why, I told him it's because we're worried about Usagi and Mamoru. He understood the shitennou aren't supposed to know. I said that if they know, then they might hover around Mamoru." Minako said "Good. When Motoki arrives tomorrow, watching Mamoru will become his job."

Artemis nodded "When you get there, you will need to find out where the hiding places are, whether any doors or windows stick, if voices echo in the mansion, and if there are any squeaky floorboards." Rei said "And check the shitennou rooms." Minako nodded "That will be the very first thing we do once we get the medical supplies put up." The last bag was packed in the car and Artemis said "Be safe."

Rei and Ami got in the back of Minakos car and Makoto got in her car. While she waited for Minako to back out of the driveway, she thought about what Motoki had said that morning.

 _He sighed "I know you said not to mention it to anyone, including the shitennou, but I am worried. So I called Kunzite. I asked if he noticed anything odd and if he can help keep an eye on Mamoru. I told him you girls wanted to keep it a secret and he agreed to not tell the other shitennou." Makoto asked "What did he say?" Motoki said "He hasn't noticed anything unusual, but he will help keep an eye on him." He looked at his watch "I've go to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her goodbye and walked away._

She wondered if she should tell the others, but decided not to. They needed to focus on monitoring the shitennou. Motoki would join them tomorrow morning and everything will be fine.

* * *

Kunzite grabbed the things he packed and headed to the door. He knew Usagi had been distant and he did worry about Mamoru. When Motoki called to say the girls had asked him to keep an eye on Mamoru, he knew it was serious. He was curious though why no one was supposed to know. Shrugging it off, he opened the front door to see the other shitennou standing there. Zoicite asked "What the hell happened to your car?"

Kunzite was fuming as he examined his car. Not only were all of the tires flat, but someone had taken them off the car. He crossed his arms and glared at his fellow shitennou "Which one of you jokers did this?" Nephrite said "Don't look at me. I didn't do it." Jadeite shrugged "Just buy new ones." Kunzite managed to refrain from strangling Jadeite. Gritting his teeth, he said "I just bought them." Zoicite said "It looks as if the air was let out. We're going to be leaving later than planned, but all you have to do is air them back up." Kunzite glared "Yes, but who let the air out? And who took them off the car?" Nephrite said "Let's get them put back on, aired and get going."

The guys got into the car once the tires were aired back up and they had packed their things in the trunk. Nephrite and Jadeite sat in the backseat while Zoicite sat in the front and Kunzite drove. About halfway there, Kunzite gripped the steering wheel "Nephrite, if you sing that song one more time, I will pull this car over and make you walk there." Nephrite laughed from the backseat "Lighten up. We're on vacation and supposed to be having a good time." Zoicite shook his head "That song is getting old." He looked back and noticed Jadeite seemed off "Hey, Jadeite. Are you okay. You look worried." Jadeite shrugged "No. Nephrite's singing is giving me a headache." Nephrite looked at Jadeite "My singing is not headache inducing."

 _He looked out the window. Another miserable existence was gone. He knew what he had to do. Tonight, another life would be in jeopardy. He liked the person, but he had his goal. He already had it planned, he just needed to wait until nightfall._

* * *

Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei sat in the living room while Usagi and Mamoru put their things in their room. Makoto lowered her voice so Usagi and Mamoru wouldn't hear and slightly gestured to the window "They're here." Minako said "This is it." Rei squinted her eyes "What is wrong with Nephrite?" Minako asked "Is he singing?" Ami turned in her chair to see out the window "Kunzite looks angry." Minako smirked "I may have had something to do with that." Rei looked at her "What did you do?" Minako shrugged as the front door opened. They cringed when Nephrite's singing hit their ears. Rei mumbled "This is going to be a long week."


	3. Chapter 3

Day Two – Part 1

Makoto woke up and stretched. After going through her morning routine, she went to the kitchen. Jadeite and Nephrite were sitting at the table, Rei and Minako were sitting across from them, Ami was cooking, and Usagi was helping her.

Usagi beamed "Good morning Makoto!" Makoto smiled "Good morning! What is for breakfast?" Usagi replied "Pancakes." Ami said "They are going to have blueberries in them." Makoto said "Sounds good." Ami said "Usagi, the skillet should be ready. You can move the batter over here and start making the pancakes. The blueberries that I've already cleaned are right here." Usagi nodded and picked up the bowl of batter.

Jadeite crossed his arms "I see you didn't bring your cat." Usagi paused. Minako said "No. I didn't." Jadeite said "I'm surprised. The two of you are inseparable." Nephrite nudged Jadeite to stop talking, but he was ignored. A tear slid down Usagis cheek. She missed Luna. Minako said "Yes, well, I insisted he stay behind. I guess his feelings are hurt. He won't talk to me. Let's talk about something else." She hoped that would end the conversation and make the shitennou think she wasn't in contact with Artemis. However, Jadeite wouldn't shut his mouth "How can his feelings be hurt? He's just a cat. Does it even have feelings?" Nephrite kicked Jadeite in the leg. Jadeite glared at Nephrite who pointed to Usagi. During his and Minako's conversation, she had made her way to him. A small sob escaped her lips as she shoved the bowl of pancake batter onto Jadeite's head then she ran out of the kitchen. Jadeite removed the bowl, tossing it to the side as Ami grabbed paper towels.

Kunzite entered, taking in the scene "I'm guessing what was supposed to be our breakfast is on his head." Everyone nodded. Jadeite finally got his face cleared enough to talk "What the hell?" Nephrite slapped the back of his head and looked at his hand in disgust as it was now covered in pancake batter. Ami handed him a few paper towels then quickly grabbed the bowl of blueberries. Minako leaned forward "This is supposed to get her mind off Luna, not remind her Luna is dead." Jadeite went wide eyed as he realized what he had done "I'm so sorry." Rei glared "Save it."

Makoto said "Hey. Let's calm down. Ami, I'll help make more pancake batter." She nodded but put a finger to her lips. Makoto walked to where she was and covered her mouth. Nephrite said "Jadeite, you really need a shower." He stood "Yeah, it's the only way I'm going to get this goo off." Ami tiptoed and placed one last blueberry on his head and quietly backed away. Rei continued to glare "And whose fault is that?" Jadeite turned to leave the kitchen and everyone stifled a laugh. When he was gone, Makoto said "That was so bad of you." Ami shrugged "He was being one."

Kunzite shook his head as he sat down next to Nephrite "I think Ami has been spending too much time with Nephrite. He's got her drawing inappropriate images on peoples heads." Nephrite said "I did not make her do that." Makoto said "Does everyone still want pancakes?" They nodded and said they did. While Makoto got to work, Nephrite and Ami cleaned up the pancake batter left by Usagi and Jadeite. Kunzite asked "Who brought the medical supplies?"

Minako shrugged "It wasn't me. Why do you ask?" He said "They looked brand new and most boxes are unopened. If I had to guess, I'd say someone thinks something is going to happen." The women froze for a moment, but it was long enough for Kunzite to notice. Nephrite watched Ami fiddle with her paper towel. She bit her lip then stood "I brought them. We're far from civilization and in the woods. I know I went overboard, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Nephrite looked up at her. She was beautiful. Then something hit the floor next to him. Looking back down, his eyes widened. Crap! He quickly put the item back in his pocket. He should have left it in his room until the time was right; however, he didn't want to risk anyone finding it. No one knew of his plan.

Kunzite said "You rode with Minako yet she tries to act as if she doesn't know who brought them." Makoto turned around "I brought them. Ami didn't want to worry anyone, so we put them in my car." Kunzite nodded, but they could see he was still suspicious.

* * *

Zoicite sat next to Usagi on the front steps "What happened?" She wiped away her tears "Jadeite asked Minako why she even cared that she might have hurt Artemis' feelings when she said he won't talk to her. She made him stay behind. It's as if he thinks the cats don't have feelings. Actually, he said that." She mimicked Jadeite "Does it even have feelings?" Then she said "They do have feelings." Zoicite sighed "They do. They have feelings just like us. Because they are human too, they just have the ability to be a cat. Though I think they're cats first and human second."

She nodded "I miss Luna." He placed an arm around her shoulders as she leaned on him. "I miss her too. She was very vocal." Usagi said "I should apologize to Jadeite." Zoicite said "Why? He was a jerk and doesn't deserve an apology." She looked up at him "Well, I reacted badly to what he said and kind of dumped the pancake batter on his head." Zoicite burst into laughter. Usagi sat up, wide-eyed "That means I ruined breakfast for everyone!" He said "Now I wish I had been there." She stood "I need to go apologize to everyone. Thank you for listening to me." Zoicite watched her dash away.

* * *

The hours went by and Makoto was worried. Motoki hadn't shown up yet. She looked at the clock. It was almost one. She tried calling and got no answer. Rei said "Is something wrong?" Makoto nodded "It's Motoki. He was supposed to have been here by now and he isn't answering his phone." Rei said "Maybe he got called in for another shift." Makoto shook her head "He would have told me. Even if it was just a text, he would have contacted me." Rei said "Go check on him. If he gets here while you're gone, I'll call you."

Makoto nodded "Thank you." She quickly got her purse and car keys. As she walked by the kitchen, Zoicite called out to her "Makoto! Please can you take over the cooking? Before Nephrite destroys everything and all of us starve." Nephrite threw the dishtowel at Zoicite. "You try cooking this." Jadeite noticed the purse and keys in her hands "Going somewhere?" Nodding, she said "Yeah, Motoki was supposed to have been here by now and he isn't answering his phone." She didn't see the point in lying. "Rei is going to call me if he gets here while I'm gone." She left and couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. She got in her car, and for a moment, the light reflecting off her ring made the turtle look sad. Almost as if it was crying.

* * *

 _After the meal was cooked and he had finished eating, he excused himself from the kitchen. Once he locked the door to his room, he changed his outfit then teleported away. Arriving at the police station, he found someone he could use. An older man whom was close to retiring. He approached the desk "Sir, there has been a noise complaint at this address." He handed the paper to the older officer. The man looked at it "The report says the noises were at night. The person whom reported it is an elderly couple."_

 _He said "Sir, I'd like to investigate it further just to make sure everything is okay." The older man shrugged "Why do you need me? This couple has a history of reporting any noises even though they themselves are loud and they waited twelve hours to report it. Besides, the resident is a young man. It was probably a night of wild sex." The younger officer said "Yes, but it still needs to be looked into. I want you to accompany me and would like your expertise on it. I am, after all, only a rookie." The man nodded "You're right. Let's go."_

* * *

As Makoto retrieved her key to Motoki's apt, two police officers arrived. The older one asked "Miss, does Furuhata Motoki live here?" She nodded "Yes. Is everything okay?" He said "And you are?" She said "Makoto. I'm his fiance." The officer smiled "Congratulations. Miss, we received noise complaints at this address." Makoto said "Noise complaints?" Her mind immediately went to Kunzite. What if he's the killer? Did he do something to Motoki?

The younger officer interrupted her panicked thoughts "May we come in? Just to make sure everything is okay." She nodded "Of course." Her heart pounded as she unlocked the door. Noise complaints? She opened the door and the keys hit the floor as she screamed. Motoki was lying on the floor, covered in blood. She rushed to him "Motoki" The older officer called it in and checked the rest of the apt as the younger officer went to Motoki, checking his vitals. He shook his head "I'm sorry Miss." She shook her head as the tears fell.

 _He pulled Makoto away from Motoki. She sobbed onto his shoulder as he held her. His eyes fluttered closed. He breathed in the smell of blood, remembering the kill, the screams. Her body shook and he held her tighter. Her cries were soothing the beast within. As much as he wanted to stay, he had to get back before anyone noticed him missing. He gently pushed the strand of hair behind her ear and whispered "Catch me if you can."_

 _Makoto stumbled forward when the officer she had been leaning on disappeared._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I haven't described the mansion/large cabin like house they're staying in. Should have put this in chapter 2. Anyway, it's two story with one stair case. Rei, Jadeite, Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto/Motoki, and Kunzite are staying on the top floor and Minako, Zoicite, Ami, and Nephrite are on the first floor. Looking in from the entrance, you're looking at the main room with a couch, and a couple of chairs. To the right is the kitchen and it has a window over looking the porch and the driveway can be seen. Next to the kitchen is a library room. The kitchen has two doorways, one into the main room and one into the library. Then the library has a door leading into the main room.

To the left of the main room is a hall with doorways to the bedrooms. Near the stairs is the bathroom and the storage closet. The top floor are the bedrooms, another bathroom, and the laundry room.

So there's the general layout. Apologies for not including it sooner.

Also, spell check keeps suggesting Canister as a correction for Kunzite. I understand Usage for Usagi, but Canister for Kunzite? It seems it can't decide if Mamoru should be Marjoram or Mammary so it suggests both. Another thing, spell check thinks Youma are Yummy.

I really need to add to the dictionary so this will stop (and the squiggly red lines will go away)

To the story!

* * *

Day 2- Part 2

Ami entered Rei's room. Rei double checked the hall before closing the door. Facing Ami she asked "Have you heard from Makoto?" She shook her head "Have you?" Rei said "No. I'm getting worried though. She's been gone for awhile. I know it will take time to get there and back, but she should have been back by now." Ami said "Or at least contacted us. I was about to call her and ask if everything is okay, but wanted to check with you and Minako first. I passed her on the way here and Minako hasn't heard anything." Rei nodded and grabbed her phone "I'm going to text her and ask." She quickly typed a message and sent it. Ami asked "Do you think something happened?" Rei sighed "I hope not."

Then they heard someone loudly say "Jadeite! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Rei threw her phone onto her bed "The rat!" She rushed out of her room to see Jadeite going down the stairs to the first floor. She couldn't see who had called out to him. They quickly went back into the room and updated Artemis.

* * *

Artemis sighed as he read the text from Rei "I did not see any rats between 4 and 4:30pm today. Neither did anyone else." He would add that to the time line of events once he talked to Makoto. Going back outside of the temple, he saw her approaching.

She sat on the steps and Artemis stood next to her. Pulling her knees up to her chest, and resting her chin on her knees, she said "He's dead. Motoki is dead." Artemis was shocked, so many questions ran through his mind but he settled on asking "Do you know what happened?" She nodded "He didn't show up so I went to his apartment. Two police officers met me there claiming there had been a noise complaint. When I opened the door….he was there, on the floor."

Artemis said "I'm so sorry. Do the police have any leads? When..." She shook her head "It happened sometime during the night. They aren't going to find anything. It was him." Artemis said "Are you sure?" She nodded "The officer whom pulled me away from Motoki, held me, then whispered in my ear ' _Catch me if you can.'_ and then he disappeared." The cat went wide eyed "He teleported away?" Makoto nodded. "When the older officer returned, he apologized for leaving me alone with Motoki."

The cat was baffled "The officer doesn't remember the other officer?" She nodded "It was as if the shitennou was never there." She looked at her phone "Rei texted me earlier, asking if everything was okay. I texted back telling her Motoki had come down sick and needs someone to care for him. I told her I will be returning to get my things since I cannot stay on vacation." Artemis asked "Why?" She looked at him "They need to focus on monitoring the shitennou. I explained to the police why we are on vacation and they agreed to not make the news of Motoki's death public just yet. However, I have to stay here because of the investigation. They are letting me go back to the mansion to retrieve my clothes since all of my other clothes are packed in boxes along with all of my belongings."

Artemis nodded "Are you still going to move into his apartment?" She shrugged and stood "I don't know, but I need to get going if I want to get back before it gets dark." The cat nodded "I'm worried though. He teleported with you there and admitted to committing the crime. Be careful." She said "I will."

The cat waited until Makoto was gone before getting to work. He quickly hacked into the police database and got a copy of the files so far. He looked at security footage, but the shitennou had removed himself from them.

* * *

Usagi looked out the kitchen window as Makoto arrived. When Makoto entered, she approached her "How is Motoki?" Makoto put on her best smile as she faced her princess whom had her hair in a high ponytail. "As you can expect one to feel in his condition." Usagi nodded "Is there anything I can help with? I can make him soup..." Makoto shook her head "No. I'm sorry, I promised I'd be back as soon as possible. I'm just here to get my things." Usagi said "Tell him I am ordering him to get better or in the name of the moon, I'll punish him!" She did her pose and Makoto wondered if Sailor Moon would be needed.

She nodded and went up the stairs. Quickly walking down the hall, she was stopped when someone called out to her. Turning, she saw Minako and Mamoru approaching. If he found out, he'd leave a path of destruction that would rival Princess Sailor Moon. Hoping she kept her composure, she smiled "Rei told you about Motoki?" They nodded. Mamoru asked, clearly worried "How bad is it?" Makoto said "He's resting." That wasn't a lie. He was resting, just not in the sense they thought. She quickly added "I promised I wouldn't be gone long. I really need to get my things and go. I'm sorry I have to bail on our vacation." Mamoru nodded "I understand." He walked away and Minako said "I'll help pack."

Once they were in her room and the door was closed, Minako asked "Is he really okay?" Makoto was glad she had something to pick up behind her so Minako wouldn't see her face when she answered "Of course." Minako said "I don't believe you." Makoto faced her "You're a lot like your cat, suspicious of everything. However, I need to get back before it gets dark." Minako nodded and turned to leave "Wait" Minako turned back around "What is it?" Makoto asked "Do you think Usagi knows?" She shook her head "We haven't told her." Makoto said "But she would have still been given her power back."

Minako slowly nodded "Queen Serenity wouldn't have given us power and not her. Did she say something?" She shook her head "No, but she ordered Motoki to get better and then said her speech, ending with the pose." Minako went wide eyed "She hasn't done that since she was Sailor Moon. Except a few times during the wedding planning and after." Makoto nodded "When we tried using the pose and speech to cheer her up and hope the person whom killed Luna would be caught, she refused to." Minako said "Since Luna, Usagi hasn't wanted anything to do with her Sailor Moon days or anything that would remind her of them. She even stopped wearing her hair in her signature style."

Makoto said "Tell Rei and Ami. I've got to get back." Minako nodded and they went their separate ways, Minako to Rei's room and Makoto went down the stairs. She saw Usagi was in the kitchen with one of the shitennou, but she didn't pay attention to which one. Usagi was arguing with him over what goes best with rice. Makoto quickly went outside and to her car before anyone else stopped her. Putting her bags in the trunk, she walked to the driver door, but stopped when she saw Kunzite watching her from the side of the mansion. Against better judgment, she walked to him "We need to talk…. In private." He nodded and followed her.

She knew she shouldn't confront Kunzite, but Motoki was dead. Her judgment was clouded and she didn't consider the repercussions of what she was doing. After reaching a spot far enough away, she turned on her heel and punched him in the jaw. Kunzite stumbled backwards, falling down. Holding his jaw, he looked up at her. Confusion and anger on his face "What the hell was that for?" Makoto glared "How could you?"

He rubbed his jaw as he sat up "How could I what?" She breathed heavily "Murder Motoki." Kunzite was shocked "Motoki is dead? What happened? …. Did you say murdered?" Her eyes burned with anger as she picked up a stick and threw it at him. He barely rolled out of the way in time. Kunzite stared at the medium size stick that was lodged into the ground. He knew she had strength, but not that much. The only time he saw that amount of strength displayed was when she became Sailor Jupiter. He looked at her, wide eyed "Makoto, what the hell is going?" She knew, by the confused look in his eyes and the tone of his voice, he had no idea what she was talking about. Falling to her knees, she cried "Motoki was murdered last night."

* * *

 _He listened as Makoto told Kunzite everything. Damn. He knew they would suspect the supernatural since he teleported away while holding Makoto, but he hadn't realized Luna was actually on the phone when he had killed her. They've known the killings were supernatural since Luna. Smirking, he imagined them frantically secretly meeting and wondering how they would defeat this evil without power._

 _However, the smirk disappeared when Makoto said their powers were returned to them permanently last week and they suspected a shitennou was behind the killings. He grimaced. That explains why they were at the Crown Karaoke that night. Now, he'd have to adjust his plan._

 _Originally, he was going to mess with them. In the end, only she would die. However, things happened and Luna and Motoki had to go. He teleported away in front of Makoto to mess with her. She might wonder if the officer actually teleported away or if she was so distraught from finding Motoki dead, that she wouldn't remember everything. Sighing, he couldn't continue with the plan even though he thought it was perfect. But now… Now he'd have to kill them all._

 _Assuming their conversation was over, He teleported to his room to rethink his plan. Kunzite was now in the clear so that only left three shitennou for the senshi to suspect. Usagi and Mamoru not knowing was to his advantage. He smirked. Usagi. Yes, he knew what he had to do next. He went and locked himself in the bathroom. Teleporting to his home he called out to Choppi (Mio's dog). The senshi were fools to have assumed the dog was a mere plush. "They're suspecting it's supernatural" He didn't tell the dog everything; he didn't have the time. He wrote on a notepad "I need this done. I think it will throw them off quite a bit. Don't you think?" The dog nodded. Teleporting back, he left the bathroom. Grabbing a book out of the library room, he went to go casually sit in the main room and be accounted for._

* * *

As Kunzite and Makoto walked back to the mansion, she spoke "Can you not tell them about this conversation? You're not supposed to know." He nodded "I won't but with you not here, they're going to try to monitor me and be spending less time watching someone who is actually the culprit." She said "Yes, but you will be texting updates to Artemis, so that will make up for it. Another thing is it will be easier for you to monitor them. It will be suspicious if they were followed around and that makes it difficult for us to keep an eye on them." Kunzite nodded. Makoto continued "I don't want them to know about Motoki. I know they'll be mad, but I think right now it's for the best." He said "If that is what you wish."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

 _Day 3 – Part One_

 _At Police Station (1am)_

The officer returned from the bathroom and paused when he saw a package on his desk "Who left this here?" Everyone within ear shot either shrugged or shook their heads. He sat at his desk, examining the package. It looked like any other regular package that is mailed. He opened it and stared in disbelief at the pictures, the time line, whereabouts of person, and the other things in the package. He gathered the evidence, putting it back in the package and called the lead detective. "Sir... yes, I know what time it is. You need to get over here. You're not going to believe this."

The lead detective quickly went to the station and asked the officer "Where is it?" The officer handed him the package "This was mailed to us. Someone has sent overwhelming evidence of crimes committed. They look like the victims of the serial killer you've been investigating." The detective opened the package and was surprised.

The package was indeed a gold mine of incriminating evidence. The detective nodded "Get every person you can on this case. We need to verify this information and find out who mailed it. If this is accurate, I want to make the arrest first thing tomorrow." The officer nodded.

* * *

 _3am_

 _Laying on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling and considered what to do. He wasn't sure if his idea would work. It could go as planned or he could fail and be caught. Turning the lamp on, he got up and decided to test his idea. The sooner he got this done the better. Silently, he transformed and he summoned the weapon. He tested moving the weapon and walking around his room. Then he moved faster. Satisfied with the result, he made the weapon disappear and detransformed. Yes, that would do. All he had to do now, was to wait for the call to come in. Once it did, he'd have to move quickly._

 _Sitting on the bed, he went over Luna's death, trying to figure out how he missed seeing she was already on the phone. How did he miss seeing her? When did she get there? When he teleported in front of her, she ran into him, dropping the phone. That was it. He didn't bother kicking the phone away. He had kept his eyes on her._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _He closed his eyes as the woman continued to talk. Her clothes, her hair, her scent, her voice…. He was annoyed by it all. He wanted people like her to go away. She leaned against him, caressing his arm. He refrained from slamming his glass down. All he wanted was to drink in peace in a place where no one knew him. Instead, a woman was throwing herself at him._

" _Do you want to get out of here?" She batted her eyes as she asked and gave him the sexiest smile. Of course the too many drinks prevented the smile from being sexy and instead made her look desperate. He smiled "Of course." He smirked as he downed the last of his drink. She beamed and clung to him as they left the bar. He looked up at the sky. The moon and stars were obscured by the tall buildings. Street lights were attracting bugs._

 _Breathing deeply, he asked "Where do you want to go?" She seemed to think about it then she rattled off different places. He tuned her out. He didn't care. The beast within was begging to be released. Looking around, he checked for potential witnesses. Seeing none, he whispered in her ear "I can't wait" She giggled as he led her into an alley._

 _She leaned against the wall. He shook his head, unable to hide the smirk as he swirled his finger "Turn around" Eagerly doing so, she placed her hands on the wall and wiggled her butt. He rolled his eyes in disgust as he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head with one hand. With a flick of the wrist of his free hand, a dagger appeared. Making a quick cut across her back, her legs went limp and she screamed. He jabbed the blade into her side. Her screams never stopped as he continued to stab her. When she leaned her head back, he made a cut across her neck, ending her._

 _He turned around when he heard a thud._

 _Someone made a run for it and he teleported in front of the person. The person ran into him, falling and the phone clattering to the ground. Luna. She reached for her phone, but he stepped on her hand. She cried out at the pain. "Why are you calling them? They don't have their power anymore." She looked up at him "Who are you? How did you teleport?"_

 _He chuckled. Did she really think she could do anything? "Did you already forget fighting us?" Luna cried out again as he put more pressure on her hand with a twist of his foot. She used her other hand to try moving his foot, but it was futile. He shook his head as she continued to question him "How do you know about the senshi and why do you think they don't have power?" Amused, he calmly said "You have forgotten us."_

 _She gasped, wide eyed "You're one of the shitennou." He laughed "I cannot confirm nor deny." He held up his dagger and Luna tried kicking him. She cried out when he slashed her leg. Smirking as he saw the tears welling up but tried to not let them fall as she asked "Is that why you're in disguise? So you won't be recognized as one of the shitennou?" He kneeled next to her, while keeping his foot on her hand. Nonchalantly shrugging, he raised the dagger._

 _Luna screamed as the knife tore through her flesh again and again._

 _END FLASHBACK_

 _He threw the pillow across the room out of frustration. Initially he thought she had been talking loud to get the attention of someone walking by. But no, she had been getting information to whoever was on the other line. Huffing, he got up and retrieved the pillow. Placing it back on the bed, he laid down and tried to get some sleep._

* * *

Kunzite looked in the mirror at his bruise and thought about what Makoto told him the night before. He had to keep a straight face no matter what. Sighing, he stopped delaying and went to the kitchen before breakfast ended up on someones head again. Nephrite furrowed his brow "What happened to your face?" Kunzite shrugged as he sat down "Nothing". Minako, with arms crossed, inquired "How can nothing cause a bruise?" They were suspicious of him, but he couldn't say anything. "I went for a walk and tripped." Ami, Rei, and Minako shared a glance.

He knew he increased their suspicion of him. Although, it probably didn't matter what he had said, their suspicion would have increased anyway. However, if they were going to ask questions, Nephrite didn't give them time "Ah, the great Kunzite, tripping… over his own feet." Kunzite glared at Nephrite, but didn't correct him. Jadeite asked "So, what is everyone planning to do today?" Rei narrowed her eyes at Jadeite. She wasn't being discreet about her suspicions. However, it wasn't anything new. She had made it clear since defeating Beryl and even more so after Mio, that she did not trust him.

Ami said "I was thinking of going for a walk later today. It's nice weather for it." Nephrite asked "What time? I'd like to join you if you don't mind." She said "In the evening. The sunset is beautiful." He nodded "Don't stay out too late. You don't want to catch a cold. The nights are getting chilly." Ami nodded and Usagi said "I hope Makoto doesn't come down with whatever Motoki has." Ami shared a glance with Rei and Minako. They were thinking the same thing. Did he really come down sick or did something happen to Motoki?

Kunzite kept his word to Makoto and didn't say anything. They would be heartbroken if they knew the truth. Glancing at the other shitennou, he wondered who it was.

* * *

At the police station

The detective entered the room just as the judge grabbed her purse and started to leave her chambers. Before he could say anything she shook her head "No. I will look at it when I get back from lunch. I've spent too many lunch breaks going over documents and I end up not actually getting a break." She held up her hand when he started to speak "I know time is of the essence, but a hungry judge is an angry judge. You have thirty minutes to double check your information. Then I will look at it."

Not wanting to wait, the detective said "We got him." The judge looked at him. "Excuse me?" He held up the files "We got _him_." She quickly sat behind her desk, tossing her purse onto the floor "What do you need?" The detective sat down "An arrest warrant. We have enough evidence." The judge looked at the evidence the detective handed her "How did you get this?" He said "It was mailed to us." The judge looked up "By whom?" He shrugged "We haven't figured it out, but it doesn't matter. We got the guy."

She sighed "It will matter if defense calls it into question. You've verified this information?" The detective nodded "Most of the department worked through the night and all morning to verify the information. This person was in the same area as the murders and does not have an alibi for any of them." The judge nodded and signed the warrant. Handing it to the detective, she firmly said "You do this right. I know you want the guy, but do not leave loose ends. Do not let him slip away. I want him to pay for leaving my niece in that alley." The detective took the warrant and left.

* * *

 _He spread mayo on the bread and got the lunch meat. As he made the sandwich, he thought about Motoki. He was only going to severely injure him so Makoto would cut her vacation short. The man wasn't supposed to die, but he had to. Somehow, Motoki had figured out who he is. He went over the events trying to figure out how. How did he know? Was it something he did that gave him away? Was it a lucky guess? Now knowing the senshi knew this whole time, he wondered if Makoto had said something to him about a shitennou being a serial killer._

 _Sitting down and taking a bite out of the sandwich, he looked at the clock. 1pm. The call should be coming in anytime now. He continued to think about how Motoki figured it out. Shrugging, he decided it didn't matter. He was dead and couldn't pass on the information. Besides, he needed to focus on his next move. Taking another bite, he watched Usagi enter the kitchen, make her a sandwich, cut it in half, declare the other half was for later while writing her name on the container, and put it in the refrigerator. Smirking as she left, he looked around and then got her sandwich half out. Making a vial appear, he poured the contents on the sandwich, and with a wave of the hand, the vial disappeared. Putting the sandwich back together, he placed it in the container and closed the refrigerator._


	6. Chapter 6

Day 3 – part two

Tsukino Residence

Ikuko walked into the kitchen "Shingo, what do you want to eat?" He shrugged "Nothing left by Usagi." Ikuko nodded "I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted leaving food." Shingo sighed as he sat at the table "She doesn't even live here anymore, so it isn't like her being on vacation is going to leave us without food."

She frowned as she heated soup on the stove "But I don't want to hurt her feelings." He said "Then you eat it. I'm not." Ikuko sighed and picked up a spoon "I'll talk to Mamoru when they get back and ask him to convince her to not do this anymore." Shingo shook his head "He did and it resulted in her cooking food for us instead of him." She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes "The sneak." She pointed the spoon at Shingo "For her birthday, I'm going to get her cooking lessons."

Shingo shook his head "That will only encourage her. Besides, what if she fails?" Ikuko said "You're right. Once they're back, we'll get with Mamoru and the girls to figure this out." He shook his head "I don't think she has even tried anything she has cooked." They looked at each other and he said "That's how we get her to stop." Ikuko nodded "We get her to eat her own food."

The doorbell rang and Ikuko handed Shingo the spoon "Keep an eye on the soup while I see who that is." Opening the door, she saw several officers. The detective showed his id "Is Tsukino Shingo here?" She nodded "Yes, what's this about?" The detective held up a piece of paper "We have a warrant for his arrest." She took the paper, shocked as she asked "Arrest? For what?" Ikuko pressed herself against the wall as the detective and the officers with him, stormed into her home, looking for her son. They didn't have to search long since he was in the kitchen.

"You are under arrest. Get on your knees, hands above your head." Shingo complied, but was confused "What is going on?" The detective pulled him to his feet after cuffing him "Tsukino Shingo, you are under arrest for the murders of several women." Shingo shook his head "I did not kill anyone. Is this some kind of joke?" The detective said "Bet you thought you could throw us off by killing a man this time." Shingo said "I don't know what you're talking about." The detective pulled him past his mother and out the door "C'mon. At the station, you can tell me all about how you killed Furuhata Motoki."

Ikuko looked at the older police officer "Motoki is dead? When? He's on vacation with his fiancée and their friends. Usagi. Usagi is with them. Is she okay? What happened?" The officer tried to calm her down "He was killed before he could join them on vacation. It is my understanding this vacation was to get her mind off Luna?" She nodded "Yes… how?" He sighed "His fiancée told us and asked to keep his death out of the press. We can discuss this further at the station."

She followed the officer to his car and watched the others go in and out of her house. Looking at him, she said "My son did not kill those women and he certainly did not kill Motoki."

* * *

Mamoru nodded as he listened to the person whom had called him. Usagi was watching him with worry as she walked to him. "Yes sir, we'll be there as soon as we can." Hanging up, Usagi asked "What happened?" Mamoru sighed "That was the police. They want us to come in for questioning." She slightly tilted her head, confused "Why?" He glanced around the living room. Ami had stopped reading the book and was looking at them, Rei was coming down the stairs and Jadeite was intently watching them… from the kitchen. Sighing he said "They've made an arrest…" He looked at Ami as if he could somehow communicate the news he just got. Giving a slight nod, she put the book down and approached. Breathing deeply he said "In Luna's case. They believe they have the person who did it."

They were nervous about Usagi's calm demeanor. Had the news not sunk in? The last time she was reminded of Luna, pancake batter ended up on Jadeites head. Ami hesitantly said "Usagi?" Usagi looked at her and then back to Mamoru "Who?" He shook his head "They didn't say, but they want to speak to us in person." She nodded "Well then, let's go." He said "We need to get our things. I don't think we'll be coming back. Ami, can you let everyone know?" She nodded and left.

Once they were in their room, Usagi sniffled and Mamoru wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't bring himself to tell her who the officer said had been arrested. After a few minutes, he let go of her and they packed.

Minako stood when they came down the stairs "We discussed it and decided we'll go too." Usagi shook her head "No. I don't want you to cut your vacation short because of me. All the police are wanting to do is ask us questions." She nodded and sat down. Zoicite said "I noticed a container with your name of it in the refrigerator. Has half of a sandwich in it. Do you want it?" Usagi shook her head "You can have it."

However, as they said goodbye and everyone slowly dispersed to different rooms, Usagis stomach growled. Mamoru said "I'll wait. Just get something that can be eaten on the way." She entered the kitchen just as Zoicite was about to eat the half sandwich "You want the sandwich?" She bit her lip. Smiling he closed the lid and handed it to her "I'll make my own." She took the container, thanked him and left.

* * *

Kunzite lightly knocked on Reis door. Opening it, she glanced around "What is it?" He whispered "Makoto told me something before she left and she asked me to not tell anyone. However, I think you should know. May I come in?" Nodding she let him in and closed the door.

Keeping their voices low, Rei asked "What did Makoto tell you?" He sighed "I can't tell you everything because I'm honoring her request to not tell anyone." Nodding, she asked "What can you tell me?" He said "Things happened that led to her confronting me." Rei crossed her arms "She confronted you?" With a chuckle he pointed to his jaw "Where do you think the turtle bruise came from?" Nodding, she stayed quiet, letting him continue.

"Once she realized I had nothing to do with the event, she told me everything." He brought up the texts he sent to Artemis and the replies the cat sent "I've been helping Artemis with the time line." Rei dropped her arms to her side "So you know one of your fellow shitennou is a murderer?" He grimly nodded and she then asked "Why did Makoto tell you?" He shook his head "I can't say." There was a moment of silence then Rei gasped "Motoki. He's...dead... isn't he?" When Kunzite didn't deny it, she sat on the bed. "Why didn't she tell us?"

Kunzite sat next to her "She wants everyone to focus on finding who the killer is. Rei, you can't tell anyone." She faced him, eyes starting to shine from unshed tears "Then why are you telling me?" Picking up his phone, he brought up the last text from Artemis "Because, this is who they arrested." She stared at the name on the phone in disbelief as Kunzite continued to speak "I think this is his doing. There's no way this is a coincidence. But why? Why frame Shingo?" Rei looked at him "He's going to kill Usagi."

Putting the phone away, Kunzite said "But why not before the vacation or even after? Why didn't he kill her after Luna's funeral? He could have made it look as if she took her own life. This doesn't make sense." She said "What if it's leading up to that? It's only a matter of time before she finds out Motoki is dead. Considering how much she withdrew just from losing Luna, most people won't question if she turned up dead." Kunzite nodded "Text Artemis and tell him our theory."

Rei arched an eyebrow "Our?" He shrugged "I have a turtle shaped bruise on my jaw. Where else would I have gotten it?" She nodded. Kunzite stood "I'd text him, but Nephrite is going with Ami on a hike right now. I'll follow them from a distance and keep an eye on Nephrite." Rei stood "Thank you."

Kunzite went to his room, closing the door behind him. He looked through his clothes for something more camouflaged. He stopped as he heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being drawn. Turning around, he stared at the person "Why are you in uniform?" Growling, the shitennou said "Ami told me." Kunzite shook his head "Told you what?" The shiennou said "Motoki is dead." and then lunged at him.

Dodging the attack, Kunzite shouted "What the hell is wrong with you?" He figured discretion could go to hell since he was being attacked. He summoned his own sword "Do not make me use this." He smirked then attacked. They battled and quickly stood inches from each other blocking the others attack. Kunzite looked at the shitennou and noticed something off.

Kunzite jumped back. Making his sword disappear, he summoned a small blade. The shitennou circled him "You think you're better off with that?" Shrugging, Kunzite lunged at him. The shitennou dodged and Kunzite tripped. He fell onto his own blade. Rolling onto his side, Kunzite's breathing was slow and shallow. The shitennou stood over him, cackling "It seems you really did trip this time." The door opened and Rei stood there in shock. Kunzite's eyes fluttered closed as his breathing stopped and he disappeared. The shitennou faced Rei "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Then he disappeared, leaving Rei staring into an empty room.

* * *

 _Teleporting to a spot in the woods, he summoned a bow and arrow. Finding the trail, he saw Ami was already there. Raising the bow, he aimed and pulled the arrow back._

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: As always, I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

 _Day 3 – Part Three_

Artemis jumped onto the table in the main room of the Hikawa Shrine as Makoto sat down with her tea "Artemis, how are we going to prove Shingo innocent? We can't tell them the truth." The cat said "I've been putting together an accurate time line for Shingo, but most of the murders take place at night. The only death he has an alibi for is Keatons, but the police aren't attributing his death to the serial killer." Makoto sighed "Maybe we can anonymously tip them?" Artemis shook his head "The detective isn't going to let go of his suspect that easily."

Makoto yelped, spilling her tea and Artemis fell off the table when Kunzite suddenly appeared. Clutching his stomach, he gritted his teeth as he sat up. A golden glow emitted from his hands as he healed the wound. Grunting, he looked at the cat "You need to let the girls know he is framing Nephrite. Now. Do not tell them I am alive. He thinks I'm dead." Artemis sent a mass text as he asked "What happened?" Kunzite said "He attacked me." Makoto looked up from cleaning the spilled tea "Do you know who? How were you able to determine Nephrite is innocent and being framed?"

He shook his head "It's either Jadeite or Zoicite. He disguised himself as Nephrite. I know this because when we fought, we ended up in a position similar to the one we were in when he blocked my attack in order to protect Sailor Mercury….back before Beryl was defeated. I got a good look at his eyes then and I got a good look at them now. The eyes are not the same shade of blue."

Artemis inquired "Where were you attacked? Did you confront him?" Kunzite shook his head "I was ambushed in my room. Artemis, Rei was supposed to text you a theory." The cat nodded "She did, but we'll discuss it after you finish telling us what happened." Kunzite said "I was looking for clothes that were more camouflaged than what I had on. That's when I heard him draw his sword. He said Ami told him Motoki is dead. He looked at Makoto "He overheard our conversation, but I don't think he heard all of it. If he had then he would have heard you say you didn't want anyone to know about Motoki. He would have known that Ami didn't know about Motoki." Makoto nodded and he continued "But that wasn't the only thing. I let people think I tripped and got this bruise. When I faked tripping and injuring myself, he said I actually tripped this time." Makoto nodded again "What theory did you and Rei come up with?"

He said "We think he's planning to kill Usagi and make it look as if she took her own life. However, after the attack on me, we need to assume nothing." Shrugging, he continued "I don't know why he attacked me. I can't think of anything I did to put me on his radar." Makoto froze "He knows." Artemis looked between the two as Kunzite also realized whatever it was that Makoto realized "Knows what?" Makoto sighed "I told Kunzite everything." The cat nodded "I already know that." Makoto said "But if the killer overheard the conversation then he knows everything too." The cat was frantic "This is bad. Very bad. Shingo's arrest may have been the result of the killer finding out everything. We have got to rethink this." As Artemis worked at the computer on the table, Makoto faced Kunzite "Do you want tea?" He nodded and they went into the kitchen, leaving Artemis to his work.

As Makoto poured the tea, Kunzite said "Because of who was arrested, I told Rei about our conversation." Makoto turned around "I asked you not to tell anyone." He sighed "I know, but she agreed to not tell anyone." She said "So did you." Kunzite smiled "Touche. However, I did not tell her about Motoki. When she asked, I told her I promised you I wouldn't say. She figured it out on her own. After I left her room, I went to mine to change into something more camouflaged to keep an eye on Nephrite while he hikes with Ami..." Makoto went wide eyed "If Nephrite is being framed and the real Nephrite is supposed to be hiking with Ami…." Kunzite shook his head "We cannot go back. Rei saw Nephrite "kill" me. She and Minako know where Ami is. They're probably going to her right now." Makoto shook her head "If Rei saw him then he probably either teleported away or killed her." Kunzite looked down "It is possible, but if he attacked Rei, she would have set the place on fire. I can carefully teleport back and see what's happening." Makoto nodded "Please do."

Artemis ran into the kitchen "Makoto, when you returned you said Usagi was in the kitchen arguing with a shitennou when you left." She shrugged "Yes, but I don't know who." Kunzite realized what the cat was getting at and spoke "He would have seen you walk back and speak to me. He's probably our killer." Makoto shrugged again "Or he could have been outside already or looking out another window." Artemis said "But if you can remember…." Kunzite nodded "Did he have silver hair or funky blond hair?" Feeling ganged up on, she forcefully set her tea down, raising her voice "I don't know. Okay. I don't know who was in the kitchen. I wasn't paying attention. All I wanted to do was get out of there before someone else stopped and asked how Motoki is doing." A tear fell and Kunzite looked down "I'm sorry." Artemis said "I think you've worked on this enough for today. Go home and take a warm bath. It will make you feel better." Nodding, she stood, "If he thinks Kunzite is dead, that can work to our advantage." Kunzite nodded and Artemis said "Yes, but you need to rest. We'll keep you updated." She nodded and went home.

Artemis waited until she was gone then said "Kunzite, you need to go back for an update. Try to not let anyone see you, just find out if anyone else has been attacked." Kunzite said "And if all hell has broke loose?" The cat sighed "Then we'll get Makoto and join the fight." Kunzite nodded "I'll teleport to the woods at the driveway. If the building isn't on fire, then I'll teleport to Mamoru's room and go from there." Artemis said "I have a heat sensor you can use so you don't accidentally teleport to someone." He nodded. The phone rang and they stared at it. Artemis was unnerved "The girls aren't supposed to call, only text." Looking at the name on the screen, he was shocked to see who was calling "It's Ami." Kunzite said "Put her on speaker." Artemis answered it and hesitantly said "Ami?"

They waited anxiously for a reply. It came, but it wasn't what they expected. Their concern grew as the man spoke.

* * *

Makoto did feel better after showering. As she dried her hair, she breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

Flashback

 _She snuggled with Motoki on his couch "You know, when I move in, your bathroom is going to be a bit more girly and smell like cherry blossoms." Motoki shrugged "You won't make it too girly and I don't mind the smell of cherry blossoms." He sniffed her hair "It's you. I don't care if my entire apt smells like cherry blossoms." He wrapped an arm around her as they watched tv "However, please don't do what Usagi did to Mamoru's bathroom." She looked up at him feigning shock "You mean you don't want your entire bathroom pink?"_

 _Motoki shook his head "No. I like my green bathroom." Makoto said "I do too, but I think a touch of pink will be nice. Maybe a new shower curtain?" He turned his head quickly and stared hard "Don't you even think about getting the shower curtain they have." Makoto stifled a giggle "Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Motoki nodded "Yes it was. Did you see it?" She shook her head and he said "It was one of those clear shower curtains. There were flowers and carrots all over but in the center was a life sized rabbit." Makoto snorted "A life sized rabbit?" He nodded "It wasn't just any giant rabbit. It was a clown rabbit with a toothy grin and demonic eyes that said I'm going to eat your soul."_

 _Makoto laughed "And yet you still showered there." Motoki sighed "I had to. Usagi was painting the ceiling trim and knocked the paint off as I walked by. It was an accident so I'm not mad, but that wasn't the worst part." Makoto said "Really? What can possibly be worse than the soul eating demonic rabbit shower curtain?" He said "While I was in the shower, the main light bulb went out, leaving just the vanity lights on. The lighting was dim and it made the demonic rabbit come to life. For a moment, I feared for my life."_

 _She swatted him "Ok now you're just being dramatic." He smiled "I knew my life wasn't in danger, but that shower curtain was freaky. When I got out, I asked Mamoru why the bathroom had a demonic rabbit on the shower curtain. Usagi promptly informed me it was a cute rabbit. Judging by the look on Mamoru's face, he hadn't seen it because apparently she had installed it right before I came over." Makoto said "He probably got rid of it and if not, then he probably showers in their other bathroom." Motoki said "Yes, well, I only have one bathroom and I'd like for it to not succumb to demonic rabbits."_

 _End flashback_

Makoto wiped the tears that had fallen. She finished drying her hair and unpacked her computer. She needed to apartment hunt and couldn't waste time doing anything else.

* * *

Nephrite frantically searched. He couldn't find it. He could not find that damn box. Running a hand through his hair, he racked his brain trying to figure out where he hid that box. He needed it. Ami probably thought he had changed his mind about the hike. She did say she'd start without him if he was late. As soon as he found that box he was going to run like hell.

* * *

Ami sighed. Nephrite had yet to arrive. She wondered if this had been a mistake. Her phone buzzed and she read the text Artemis sent.

 _Nephrite is being framed._

She looked around wondering if something happened to him. If he is being framed and he's supposed to meet her… she gripped her phone. Maybe she shouldn't have started the hike without him. She decided to walk back to the beginning of the trail. Taking a step, she felt something whiz by her shoulder. Gasping when she saw an arrow stuck in a tree, she bolted. Then she heard him… or something run. Ami knew he could teleport so why was he chasing her? Her heart pounded as she ran. She kept waiting for him to appear in front of her or send more arrows at her, but neither happened. As the first bend of the hike came into view, she saw Nephrite bent over catching his breath. Running to him, she asked "Are you okay? What happened?" A million scenarios went through her mind.

He said "I'm sorry I'm late, but I couldn't find it." Confused, Ami asked "Find what?" Nephrite reached in his pocket and dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?" She excitedly nodded "Yes." He slid the ring on her finger and stood. Ami urgently said "We have to go." Nephrite raised an eyebrow, smiling "That excited?" Shaking her head, she said "I'll explain everything once we're…."

"AMI!" Nephrite caught her as she collapsed and stared in horror at the arrow sticking out of her chest. The phone in her hand fell to the ground. He fell to his knees, holding her and wouldn't have given the phone a second glance, but his name was on the screen.

 _Nephrite is being framed._

What. The. Hell. Confused, he picked it up and saw the time stamp indicating she had received the text moments ago. Pocketing the phone, he teleported her to his house.

He laid her on the bed. He knew his healing powers weren't up to par, but he couldn't take her to the hospital. They'd want to know how she got that arrow in her chest. He pulled out her phone and called the person whom sent the text. Why was he being framed? What was going on? Who tried to kill Ami?

" _Ami?"_

Nephrite shook his head even though the cat couldn't see him. His voice cracked as he spoke "I have a lot of questions for you, but first… Ami…. Ami needs to be healed. She's… been attacked." The cat asked "Is she okay? Where are you? Does anyone else know?" Nephrite said "I teleported her from the trail to my house. I saw the text you sent and didn't know where else to take her." Artemis said "You can trust Kunzite. He's been cleared and he will explain everything once he's there. I've got to stay here and monitor things." Nephrite said "Okay."

It took only seconds for Kunzite to appear, but to Nephrite, it felt like minutes. Kunzite rushed to the bed "What the hell happened?" Nephrite said "I was late to meet her for the hike and she went ahead without me. When I finally got on the trail she was running back. After she said yes, she said we had to go and she'd explain everything once we were, I guess safe? She didn't get to finish what she was saying when she was shot with an arrow. I caught her. The phone fell out of her hand, the text Artemis sent was on the screen." Kunzite examined the arrow and the wound "Nephrite, it isn't your fault. I know you're going to blame yourself. Don't."

Nephrite sighed as the adrenaline started to wear off "Artemis said you will explain everything and that you've been cleared. What is going on and why am I being framed?" Kunzite looked at him "I'll tell you once I've taken care of Ami. I need to remove the arrow. Once I do, I'll heal her and then I'll need to take the arrow to Artemis for him to examine. I'll come back here and explain everything." Nephrite nodded and watched as Kunzite grabbed the arrow, gently pulling it out. He healed Ami and after a few minutes said "She'll probably be unconscious for a while. Whenever she wakes up, she'll probably feel some pain. As you know, that's normal." Nephrite nodded "Thank you." Kunzite picked up the arrow "I'll be back as soon as I get this to Artemis."

* * *

Rei and Minako ran to where they heard Nephrite scream. Minako looked around "Do you see them?" Rei shook her head "No." Minako signaled for Rei to come over to where she was "Look." Rei fumed when she saw the blood "NEPHRITE IS A DEAD MAN!" Minako said "Rei calm down." She shook her head "He killed Kunzite and now Ami is missing, possibly injured." Minako nodded, lowering her voice "But we know he isn't Nephrite." She kicked a rock "I know, but what if he's watching?" Minako said "Let's search out here a bit longer, then head back. If the real Nephrite was with her, he may have taken her to a hospital or teleported somewhere else. The killer may have followed them."

Rei stopped walking "Then the shitennou remaining in the building is not the killer." Minako looked at her "Whoever isn't there is the killer." They ran back to the house. Upon entering, they paused. Rei said "Let's stick together and check the main rooms first." She nodded and they quickly checked the rooms as quietly as they could. Finding no one, they went back to the living room. Minako felt dizzy and knew it wasn't her health this time "Something is wrong. We need to get outside." Rei tried to nod but found it difficult to do so. "The A/C..." Rei grabbed the arm of the couch as the room spun. There was a thud, it was loud, so close, yet it seemed muffled and far away. Looking to her left, she saw Minako unconscious on the floor "Minako" Rei tried to reach her, but she collapsed.

* * *

Nephrite was sitting on the bed next to Ami. He looked up when Kunzite returned. "Well?" Kunzite shook his head "Artemis will call when he finds something." Nephrite asked "So now can you tell me what is going on?" Kunzite nodded "Minako, Artemis, and Luna were investigating several unsolved murders believing them to be the result of a new enemy. They didn't tell anyone until they had something more concrete. Luna found the person but then the person found her. She was on the phone and managed to relay information that narrowed the suspect pool down to just four people."

Kunzite sighed "After her death, Queen Serenity visited Minako and Artemis telling them she has given the senshi their power back….permanently." Nephrite looked at Ami "Why didn't she transform?" Kunzite said "She was probably ambushed like I was. Until recently, the suspect didn't know they knew and they didn't want him to know they had their power back. They didn't tell Usagi or Mamoru either. The senshi thought they could use this vacation to keep an eye on the shitennou and figure out which one of us is the killer." Nephrite stared in shock "Shitennou? A shitennou would never..." Kunzite pointed at Ami "Either Jadeite or Zoicite did that and is trying to frame you for it. Rei and Minako know you are innocent now and so does she."

Nephrite stood "I'll go back..." Kunzite shook his head "You teleported from the spot Ami was attacked. He would have seen it. It's best to not go back. It will be easier for Minako and Rei to let him think he successfully framed you if you're not there. If you're there, it's just going to let him know he failed at framing you. He thinks I'm dead." Nephrite said "He tried to kill you?" Kunzite nodded "I was ambushed in my room." Glancing at Ami, he said "Ami doesn't know what I'm about to tell you and I'd rather not risk her finding out this way. Even though she's unconscious, she can still hear."

He didn't want to leave Ami alone, but he wanted to know what Kunzite had to say, so he followed him into the hallway. They could still see Ami, but lowered their voices so she couldn't hear. Kunzite said "I initially found out from Makoto when she confronted me. Unfortunately the killer overheard our conversation and knows almost everything. He didn't hear Makoto tell me she didn't want anyone to know about Motoki."

Nephrite was confused "Motoki came down sick." Kunzite shook his head "No. He was murdered. The killer disguised himself as a police officer, but didn't go by any of our names. He went by Yagami. However, Motoki's death is one of three things that let me know it wasn't you attacking me. Whoever he is had disguised himself as you and waited for me in my room." He asked "And what were the other two things?" Kunzite said "You said jokingly I had tripped and got this bruise, but it was really from Makoto punching me." Nephrite went wide eyed "She punched you?" Kunzite sighed "She thought I was the killer. Anyway, it was the truth about Motoki, him saying that I actually tripped, and the eye color. When we fought, we ended up in almost the same position we were in when you blocked my attack on Sailor Mercury." Nephrite nodded "He didn't replicate my eye color good enough did he?" Kunzite shook his head "No, he did not."

Kunzite's phone rang "Artemis, what did you find?" He rushed to the bedroom with Nephrite on his heels "What kind of poison?" Nephrite grabbed Ami's hand "It's cold. Why is she so cold?" Kunzite felt for a pulse but couldn't find one "Artemis, she doesn't have a pulse." Nephrite started CPR. "Don't. You. Die. On. Me. You can't. You said yes. You can't go. Not until we've grown old together. You hear that? Together. You can't leave me to grow old alone." Kunzite hung up the phone and pulled Nephrite off Ami.

Nephrite struggled "Let go of me." Kunzite said "She needs a hospital. Artemis said the poison is from a mushroom. We can say we were hiking, looking for edible mushrooms and mistakenly collected the wrong one." Nephrite shook his head "Ami wouldn't make that mistake." Kunzite continued to hold Nephrite back "No, but how well do you think the truth will go over?" Nephrite stopped struggling and Kunzite said "I'll go with you, but we need to go now."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: You may have noticed I dropped the rating from M to T. If I keep the rated M scene, then I'll post it separately. I feel as if it messes with the flow of the story. Hm, it won't let me strikeout words. I guess I'll underline them instead.

* * *

Day 4 – Part 1

Mamoru sipped coffee as he waited for news. Usagi was still in intensive care. An officer approached him "Mr. Chiba?" He nodded "That's me." The officer sat next to him "I'm officer Yagami. I'm sorry to hear about your wife. Any news?" Mamoru shook his head "No." The officer sighed "Go home, get some rest and come back in a couple of hours." A nurse nearby said "Good luck with that. We've been trying to get him to go home all night and he refused to leave." Mamoru shook his head "I'm not leaving until I know she's going to be okay."

The nurse smiled "She's lucky to have you. Most wouldn't have stayed here as long as you have. Now, that isn't to say those who don't aren't caring, it's just the ones who send the children to stay with a relative citing he will stay here all night. Then as soon as the relative and children are out of sight, he calls up a friend asking if he can visit to be comforted during the night. It is not my place to step in, but I do give them a pointed glare while they leave to seek comfort in the arms of another woman while the wife is in the hospital." Then she looked down "I apologize. I didn't mean to rant."

Nodding, the officer said "Mr. Chiba, you're no good if you don't take care of yourself. I'll stay here for a couple of hours while you go home, get a shower and some rest. If there are any changes in her condition I will call you." Mamoru sighed. A shower would feel nice. "Thank you, but you don't have to do that. Besides, you probably have other things to do." The officer shook his head "I insist." Mamoru nodded "Okay. Thank you."

* * *

 _About thirty minutes after Mamoru left, the doctor entered the waiting room. He stood "Is there an update on Mrs. Chiba?" The doctor nodded "I need to speak with her husband." He smiled "I convinced him to go home for a couple of hours. I told him I'd stay here during that time in case her condition changed." The doctor nodded "She's out of ICU and has been moved to her own room. She is stable, but still unconscious. It was touch and go for awhile, but her prognosis is good." He thanked the doctor and glared as he left._

 _He should have known she'd overcome the poison quickly. Staying in the waiting room, he thought about what to do about her now. He had some time before the senshi woke up and noticed his absence. They'd blame Nephrite for Kunzite's death and Ami's disappearance. He didn't know where Nephrite took Ami, but the senshi would focus on him. The only other shitennou in the place was asleep for the next couple of hours thanks to a crushed sleeping pill slipped into his drink and the gas that the A/C unit would have dispersed throughout the place would keep them all unconscious until he returned. He thought about who was left to deal with_

 _Luna_

 _Usagi_

 _Mamoru_

 _Motoki_

 _Makoto_

 _Kunzite_

 _Ami_

 _Nephrite_

 _Minako_

 _Rei_

 _Artemis_

 _and of course the sleeping shitennou. He wasn't 100% certain Ami was dead. However, he knew Nephrite wouldn't be able to heal her alone and would need either Mamoru and Usagi. The latter was in no condition to heal and Mamoru gave no indication of knowing about Ami's injury. Smirking, he knew Nephrite might be able to heal the puncture wound, but wouldn't know of the poison the arrow was laced with. He needed to make sure though. So where would have Nephrite taken her? He didn't take her back to the cabin. Having an idea of where the two might be, he went to the nurse's station. Holding up his phone, he said "I've been requested back at the station." The woman nodded "I understand." He found a place to teleport and appeared in Nephrite's home. Now is the ideal time to get rid of Nephrite while he's in an emotional state. After searching the house, he didn't find either one of them. He did find blood on the bed. A lot of blood. Without healing, she wouldn't have survived the blood loss._

 _Satisfied, he decided to teleport back to the hospital to take care of Usagi. He paused when he heard a noise. He summoned a bat and stealthily made his way to the kitchen. Nephrite was making coffee. He took a step and swung. To his shock, Nephrite spun around and caught the bat. He cursed when he realized there was a mirror in the kitchen. When did Nephrite put it there? Nephrite glared "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shrugged "That is none of your concern." Nephrite breathed heavily "Like hell it is. Why Ami?"_

 _He could tell Nephrite was struggling to not scream at him. A glance at the clock let him know time was running out. Mamoru would probably return to the hospital before the two hours were up and he had a little over an hour left. He made the bat disappear. Nephrite blinked and looked at his now empty hands. Smirking, he shrugged "I'd love to chat, but I have business to tend to." However, he didn't like leaving Nephrite uninjured, so he disappeared and reappeared behind him. Quickly, kicking Nephrite's feet out from under him, he watched as he fell, hitting his head on the counter. Seeing Nephrite was unconscious, he looked at the clock. One hour remaining._

 _He teleported back to the hospital. Locating Usagi's room, he lightly knocked before entering. She was still unconscious. Retrieving a syringe he grabbed her arm. The vein was easy to find. Just as he was about to insert the needle, Usagi moved. Making the syringe disappear, he let go of her arm just as her eyes fluttered open. Again, he'd have to improvise._

 _She looked around the room a bit confused. He smiled "You're finally awake. Do you remember what happened?" Usagi said "I felt sick while in the car but I don't remember anything after that. Who are you?" He said "Officer Yagami. I wish I could wait until you're better to ask you these questions but I can't. Do you remember why you got in the car?" She nodded "Mamoru and I were on vacation with friends when the police called us in for questioning. That's where we were headed when I started feeling sick. Why are we being questioned?"_

 _He said "Mamoru didn't tell you?" She shook her head "Only that an arrest was made in Luna's case." Sighing, he looked away "An arrest was made in Luna and Motoki's case, but you need to heal. I'd hate to upset you." Then it hit him. Yes, upset her. That's exactly what he needed to do. Upset her and unleash Princess Sailor Moon. She had difficulty controlling the princess when she got emotional. Now, that could work in his favor._

 _Usagi was confused "Motoki's case? Makoto told us he came down sick." He faced her, faux concern on his face "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go call your husband and let him know you're awake. He's been very worried about you." Usagi said "No. I mean, yes call him, but I want to know. Please tell me what happened to Motoki."_

 _He looked into her eyes as he told her almost everything and watched as the tears formed. Soon, Princess Sailor Moon would come out and wreak havoc upon the world once more._

* * *

Mamoru wanted to visit Motoki's parents, but first he needed answers from Makoto. He went to her apt and knocked on the door. He was angry. Angry at whoever killed Motoki. Angry at Makoto for not telling him. The door opened and he glared at her "My best friend was murdered and you didn't tell me!" Makoto was taken aback but quickly regained some composure "The police told you." He said "No." She was shocked "How?" He frowned "I could tell you were hiding something. So I called him while you were packing your things and heading back." Makoto looked at her ring as he continued "I knew if I waited and you answered, you'd tell me the same thing. Although, it wasn't Motoki who answered."

Makoto looked at him "I'm sorry. I didn't want to chance Usagi knowing just yet." Mamoru said "She still doesn't know, but she will soon. The police think Shingo did it and called us in for questioning. She's in the hospital though." Makoto gasped "What happened?" Mamoru said "On the way there, she became pale, started coughing and couldn't stop. Then she started coughing up blood. Once there, they discovered she was bleeding internally. They kept her in ICU all night and officer Yagami finally made me go home. The officer said he'd stay there for a couple of hours and call me if there are any changes." Makoto sighed "I guess it will be best if she hears about Motoki from me." Mamoru scoffed and half mumbled "At least you have some decency." He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He was angry, but he understood why he wasn't told. It was to protect Usagi. He hoped she hadn't heard him. However, the death glare emitting from her eyes let him know she heard every word.

"Excuse me? You think I kept Motoki's death a secret to hurt you?" Mamoru shook his head "No… I..." However, Makoto didn't give him a chance to finish "Motoki would still be alive if you had kept better control over those damn shitennou of yours. I would still be getting married. I wouldn't be wondering where the hell I'm going to live. His apartment is a crime scene and I have to be out of here in two weeks. Even if the police have the apartment cleared before then, I can't live there. I can't live where he died. I can't walk through that door everyday. It doesn't matter how clean they get it. I will still see it. I will still see him there."

She sighed, trying to control her emotions and Mamoru took in the scene. Really took in the scene. In his anger, he had overlooked the obvious. Makoto had everything in boxes. Once they got back from vacation, they were going move them to Motoki's apartment. She would have waited until after the wedding, but her lease was up before then. Neither saw the point in renewing it, only to move out two months later. Because of this, the apartment was bare. The walls and the floor were scrubbed clean. The kitchen was empty. He assumed the other rooms were too.

He looked down "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. If there's anything you need, let me know." He turned to leave, pausing when she spoke "What was the name of the officer?" Mamoru faced her "Yagami. Why?" Makoto shook her head trying to push back the memory "We can't let him near Usagi." Mamoru was confused "What do you mean?" Makoto said "Yagami is behind all of this. He killed Motoki. He framed Shingo. He's probably the reason Usagi is in the hospital. He tried to kill Kunzite." Mamoru held his hands up as she continued spouting off information "What are you talking about?" Makoto was ready to go out the door "Call Artemis, he'll explain everything, but we cannot let Officer Yagami near Usagi."

* * *

Usagi couldn't stop the tears from falling as Officer Yagami spoke. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you." She nodded and watched him leave. It hurt to lose Luna, but now they lost Motoki too. It hurt to think about the life he and Makoto were going to start together. She didn't want this. She wanted it to be over. She wanted to start over. It was all too much for her to handle. She wanted to destroy the person responsible. Officer Yagami said Shingo was the murderer, but she knew it wasn't true. Shingo wouldn't have done that. Closing her eyes, she knew what she had to do. She had to go back.

* * *

Makoto ran through the halls of the hospital with Mamoru on her heels "Which room is she in?" He replied "Room 300" Makoto's eyes quickly scanned the numbers. 203. 204. 205. 206. 207. "Is this the right floor?" Mamoru said "Next floor up." Makoto spun around, skidding to a stop, and glaring at him "You couldn't have said something sooner? Never mind. Let's go." They quickly got to the elevators and waited. When the doors finally opened, they got on the elevator and were glad they were the only ones on it. Makoto crossed her arms "Why the hell can your shitennou teleport and we can't?"

Mamoru shrugged "I don't know, but room 300 is just to the left." When the doors opened, they ran, but when they turned the corner, they froze. Officer Yagami was walking away from Usagi's room. He looked at them, smirked and teleported away. They ran to Usagi's room. Makoto was the first to enter and he was a few steps behind her. However, as he entered the room, everything was suddenly engulfed in a bright white light.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I think in the next chapter it will be revealed who the culprit is.

Enjoy!

* * *

Day 4 – part 2

Usagi looked around as her tears subsided. It was extremely foggy, only a few white pillars and a white bench could been seen. Princess Sailor Moon was standing in front of her "Usagi, you can't do this." Usagi shook her head "I have to." She tried to walk past her, but Princess Sailor Moon stepped sideways, blocking her path "No, you don't." Usagi said urgently "I can bring Luna back. I can fix this."

Princess Sailor Moon shook her head "After you find out who the killer is. If you reset time now, the senshi will have to start over in their investigation." Usagi was confident as she said "We'll remember." The Princess sighed as she turned and slowly walked away "Maybe. Even if everyone remembered…." She turned to face Usagi "There's no guarantee he'll be caught before killing someone else." She walked slowly back to her "Do you want to take the chance of Luna being murdered a second time? What about Motoki?"

Usagi fidgeted, looking down as the tears threatened to start falling again, her brief moment of confidence now gone "Makoto found him. If I reset time now and Motoki dies again, then will she go through finding his body all over again?" The senshi nodded "Possibly. Wait until you know who he is. Destroy whatever evil is making him do this. Then start over." Usagi looked back up at Princess Sailor Moon "You're right. I'll wait to reset time, but I wonder why they didn't tell me?" Princess Sailor Moon smiled "They care about you. Mamoru cares about you. I think they didn't want you to worry. However, I think they still fear I might appear and cause trouble." Usagi shook her head "I have control over my emotions now."

Princess Sailor Moon chuckled "Until today. Do you think that officer was trying to make me appear?" Usagi shrugged "I don't know how he would know about you. He was reluctant to tell me the information." Princess Sailor Moon said "Yet, he didn't need much pushing for him to tell what he knows. It's suspicious. I believe Artemis didn't go on the vacation. It might be time to pay that cat a visit. He always liked to keep information to himself." Usagi nodded "I think I will visit him, but that doesn't explain how the officer might know of you." Princess Sailor Moon shrugged "He might not. However, if he does... then he's either a former enemy or…" Usagi closed her eyes, tensing up at the words Princess Sailor Moon left unspoken.

* * *

Mamoru groaned as people rushed by. There had been an earthquake. He immediately looked to the bed and saw Makoto pushing herself up from the foot of the bed. Unlike him, she seemed to have managed to break her fall. He stood as Usagi sighed "I'm sorry." Makoto shook her head "We can talk later. How are you?" Usagi said "Fine." Makoto nodded "I will get the doctor and see if you can be discharged." Usagi said "Actually, I've already been discharged. Right before Officer Yagami came, the doctor examined me and said I can go home. The only reason I was still in this room is because I was going to call Mamoru to let him know I've been discharged and that I'd wait for him in the lobby." Makoto said "Well then, let's go before they decide to keep us here."

They walked to Rei's temple in silence, but once they were inside, Usagi whirled around and threw herself at Makoto. "I'm so sorry." Makoto hugged her back "He told you?" Usagi nodded. Makoto looked at Mamoru. His eyes were full of anger as were hers. If only they had arrived sooner then maybe she wouldn't have found out that way. Mamoru asked her "What did he tell you?" Usagi sighed and let go of Makoto, but it was Artemis whom spoke "Kunzite and Nephrite are in the main room. They'll want to know what the officer told you. Mamoru, Usagi, I'll get you up to date so you'll know what Makoto knows." The cat sighed "Then I'll inform all three of you of the latest developments."

Makoto blinked "Latest developments? Nephrite is here? I got the text saying he is being framed based on evidence that had surfaced..." Artemis nodded "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Kunzite was handling it and we were about to inform you..." The cat looked at Usagi "...but then Usagi was poisoned. When Mamoru called me, I decided it was best to wait to give a complete update. I told Mamoru the main points, Kunzite and Nephrite are innocent and to get over here as soon as possible. Now, let's join the others so we can all get up to speed."

* * *

 _A smile tugged at his lips as he looked out the window. He was certain Princess Sailor Moon had appeared. The earthquake shortly after his visit had to be her doing. Turning around, he looked at the two unconscious senshi on the floor. He checked on the sleeping shitennou and was pleased to see he was still unconscious. Returning to the living room, he picked up the first senshi. Taking her to her bedroom, he laid her on the bed._

 _Going back to the living room, he picked up the second senshi. Laying her on her bed, he brushed the hair out of her face. Soon, she would no longer be a nuisance. Leaving to take care of those remaining, he paused at her doorway. Looking back at her, he considered taking her now and ending her miserable existence. He could take her now and it would be a few hours before anyone noticed her missing. Though, it might not take them that long to notice, it was only a matter of time before the tank of gas connected to the A/C would run out. Smirking, he walked back to the bed. No matter how long it took them to notice her absence, they'd still have to find her. By the time they did, she'd be dead. Picking her up, he teleported away._

* * *

Makoto clenched her fists as Nephrite told what happened to him while he held an ice pack to his head "He said he had business to take care of and disappeared. He appeared behind me, knocked me down, and then left." Usagi said "That happened right before he spoke to me." Mamoru said "So the business he needed to tend to was Usagi?" Nephrite shrugged "I don't know, but he kept looking at the clock." Mamoru ran a hand through his hair "Yagami told me to go home, get some rest, and return to check on Usagi after two hours." Kunzite leaned forward "So he wanted to take care of Usagi before Mamoru returned? I know I don't have to say this, but do not let her out of your sight."

Mamoru nodded "I won't." Artemis said "We need to stick together. He thinks Kunzite is dead. Thanks to the fake blood on the bed and Nephrite not slipping up, he thinks Ami is dead too. That will work to our advantage." Makoto nodded, unclenching her fists "How is Ami?" Artemis said "She's recovering, but the doctors are watching her like a hawk. One of them being her mother." Nephrite adjusted the ice pack on his head. Makoto leaned back in her chair "So, what do we know about him?"

Kunzite said "He took Nephrite's appearance when he attacked me, but he spoke like Zoicite. He looked like Jadeite when he attacked Nephrite, but spoke like Zoicite." Makoto nodded "The officer who disappeared did speak like Zoicite." Artemis said "The evidence does point to Zoicite; however, Jadeite could be speaking like him to throw us off. Jadeite did side with Beryl even after she released her control over him." Kunzite nodded "Artemis has a point. Whatever evil is controlling him knows that. He's been doing this since before Beryl was defeated."

Usagi said "Zoicite almost ate the poisoned sandwich though. If I hadn't went into the kitchen, he would have taken a bite. I'm not sure how he could have planned me refusing the sandwich and then changing my mind." Mamoru said "Unless he waited to see if you decided you wanted something to eat, then feigned going for that first bite." Usagi nodded and Kunzite said "Or Zoicite is really lucky. Jadeite is more hands on and Zoicite tends to use his piano to attack." Artemis looked around the room "Has anyone heard piano music?"

They shook their heads. Makoto said "If it is Jadeite, then why?" Kunzite said "I know he regrets siding with Beryl, but his loyalty to the end makes him a target for future enemies. Besides, telling Usagi what happened and making her cry is most likely Jadeite's doing. Zoicite isn't the type to sit there and say things to make a person cry. In the end, he saved Sailor Moon and died because of it."

Makoto sighed "So we're still not any closer to figuring out which one is the killer." Nephrite removed the ice pack from his head "I'm tired of this shit. Let's kill them both and be done with it." Makoto shrugged "I'm game." Kunzite stood, angry "Absolutely not. That is not fair to the person whom is innocent." He pointed to Nephrite "You are only known to be innocent because I faked my death. If I hadn't, it would be you everyone would want dead." Nephrite sighed, returning the ice pack to his head.

Usagi said "Once we figure this out and this is over, I will reset time. I'm sure once whatever evil is controlling him is defeated, he will be back to normal." Mamoru said "I think we have enough evidence and suspicion to warrant searching their homes. We might find something there." Kunzite said "What if he's targeting one person?" Usagi asked "How did you come to that conclusion?" He said "Luna was killed because she caught him. Her death wasn't planned. Motoki, I don't know why anyone would want him dead, but Makoto had to cut her vacation short because of it. As far as I know, he hasn't tried to kill her." Makoto shook her head "He hasn't." Kunzite continued "Shingo's arrest made Usagi and Mamoru leave, but Usagi was poisoned. That was intentional." Mamoru put an arm around Usagi, pulling her close. Then he looked at her questioningly "Usagi, you said right before Yagami spoke to you, the doctor discharged you." She nodded then he asked "How long after that did Yagami enter your room?"

She tilted her head in thought "I don't know. When the doctor discharged me, he said he was amazed at how quickly I healed. I didn't want to hop out of bed and raise anymore suspicion. So, I waited a few minutes before leaving, but I fell asleep. When I woke up, Yagami was standing next to the bed." Silence fell over the room at the news. Finally, Artemis said "I reiterate what Kunzite said. Mamoru, do not let her out of your sight. If the princess is gone, then she can't reset time and restore everything."

Kunzite nodded "Then he must be targeting two people and the rest of us are collateral. Ami's attack and Nephrite being framed for it would distract the remaining two senshi long enough for him to attack." Mamoru said "Whoever his target is, is essentially alone." Nephrite threw the ice pack across the room "Damn it! We played right into his hands." Usagi sighed "Why would Minako or Rei be targeted?" Mamoru shook his head "It doesn't matter right now. We can spend all day discussing this. All we will achieve is wasting time. Kunzite, you will come with Usagi and I to search their homes. Artemis, Makoto, and Nephrite will keep an eye on things from here. Nephrite be prepared to teleport Makoto if we need backup."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Finally finished this chapter. After not working on this story for awhile, I had to re-read the whole thing to remind myself what the characters are up to.

As always, I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Day 4 part 3

Rei opened her eyes, groaning as she pushed herself up. She stopped when she realized she wasn't on the floor. She was on a bed. A quick scan of the room let her know she was in her room of the building. She remembered watching Nephrite kill Kunzite, but Artemis texted them to say Nephrite was being framed. So who was disguised as Nephrite and how did Artemis come to that conclusion? She wondered if Kunzite wasn't really dead. Who would have attacked Nephrite and Ami? She wondered what else has happened during the time she was unconscious. Looking at the clock, she jumped out of bed. It was almost 7pm. Rushing into the hall and down the stairs, she didn't see Minako. Throwing open the door to her room, she called out her name "Minako?" There was no answer. Rei whirled around when she heard a noise. "YOU!"

Jadeite froze mid-step on the staircase. His hair was sticking up everywhere and looked like he just woke up. However, Rei ignored that as she stomped up the stairs to him, transforming in the process. He blinked "Wha… How? I thought the senshi lost their power?" Her eyes blazed "Don't even act as if you don't know!" Jadeite was still confused "What is going on?" Sailor Mars demanded "Tell me why. Why did you do it? Why did you kill all those people? Why did you kill Luna?" He shook his head, taking a step back as she stepped forward, but he tripped on the step and fell backwards "What? I haven't killed anyone. Is this because I stood with Beryl until the end? I know you never trusted me. I've said I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?" She glared "Why did you kill Motoki?" Jadeite was shocked "Motoki's…. dead?"

Sailor Mars placed her hands on her hips "If it wasn't you, then where did you disappear to while Makoto was gone? I heard Zoicite call out to you asking where you had been and he had been looking all over for you." Jadeite sat up "You mean right before Makoto came back? I don't know why Zoicite couldn't find me. I had been in the kitchen when I spilled soda on my shirt. I went to my room, changed my shirt, and was on my way back to the kitchen when Zoicite called out to me. I was gone… maybe… five minutes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's the one disappearing. I never saw him around until Makoto came to get her things."

She tilted her head slightly, anger dissipating "What do you mean?" Jadeite shrugged and stood "It was as if I saw him everywhere. He started reading in the main room and just generally being there." Sailor Mars sighed "You're right. He did seem to be around more after Makoto got her things." He nodded and asked "Now can you please explain what is going on?" She stared at him wide eyed "You're right. It's Zoicite. He's the one behind all of this. He disguised himself as Nephrite to attack Kunzite, then he attacked Ami and Nephrite..." Jadeite held up his hands "Rei, what are you talking about and why is it so late?"

Sighing, she said "We were knocked unconscious. Minako and I were in the living room. When I woke up, I was in my bed and I haven't been able to find Minako. What about you?" Jadeite shrugged "I felt sleepy, went to bed and woke up not too long ago." Sailor Mars pulled out her phone "I'm going to let Artemis know what is going on over here and find out what's been happening on his end." He nodded, still unsure of what was going on.

* * *

Kunzite shook his head as he put his phone away. "That was Artemis. It seems Rei, Minako, and Jadeite were knocked unconscious." Sailor Moon closed her eyes "Then it's Zoicite. I can't believe it." Opening her eyes she looked at him "There's something else isn't there?" Kunzite nodded "It seems Minako is missing. Rei couldn't find her. Artemis is searching, but it appears that Zoicite took her. It seems we were right in choosing to search his place first." Sailor Moon shook her head "I can't believe he would do something like this." Kunzite said "Same here, but let's get this over with. Maybe then we'll have some answers." Tuxedo Kamen looked around as they quickly approached the house "This must be why Zoicite wanted to live here. Lots of privacy and no one would notice if he disappeared for awhile." Kunzite said "I should have noticed something was wrong sooner." Sailor Moon shook her head "It isn't your fault."

Silently stepping onto the porch, they entered the house and Sailor Moon stepped further into the room "Let's split up to cover more ground." Tuxedo Kamen shook his head, grabbing her hand "No. The three of us stick together." Kunzite said "The kitchen is too small for the three of us to search. I'll start on the living room. Sailor Moon nodded and searched the counter while Tuxedo Kamen checked the upper cabinets. They weren't sure what they were looking for, but they hoped to find some sort of clue that would lead them to him and Minako.

They spun around when Kunzite let out a yell. Running into the living room, they saw Kunzite yank a dog off his arm, throwing it to the ground. Drawing his sword he swung, but the dog evaded him. Tuxedo Kamen was dismayed "How is this possible? We defeated Mio." The dog set its sights on Sailor Moon, but Tuxedo Kamen stepped in front of her. Kunzite glared at the dog "Is it smirking? How the hell can a dog smirk?" Sailor Moon said "Let's do this together." They nodded and the dog barked. Sailor Moon threw her tiara, the dog dodged, but Tuxedo Kamen was there with his baton. Choppi faced Tuxedo Kamen head on which proved to be a fatal mistake as Kunzite came up behind it with his sword.

They did not breathe a sigh of relief when the dog vaporized. Kunzite said "The computer is coming on." Tuxedo Kamen stepped in front of Sailor Moon "I wonder if the dog triggered it? Its barking sounded like a sequence." Kunzite nodded "Possibly, but as old as this thing is, we can't know for sure if it's Choppi making it come on or if it's malfunctioning due to old age." Sailor Moon asked "Kunzite, how is your arm?" He said "Fine. I'll heal it once we're done here." Tuxedo Kamen shook his head "Heal it now so if something happens, you won't be at a disadvantage." He nodded and healed his arm, smiling when he was finished "There all better."

As they watched the Windows 95 desktop computer boot up and open a file, Sailor Moon sighed "I wonder if he's okay. Usually when the source of power is defeated, the person falls unconscious." Tuxedo Kamen said "The only way we'll know is if we go to him and we don't know where he is. Besides, we need to finish up here first." Sailor Moon rested her head on Tuxedo Kamens arm "I'm hungry." Tuxedo Kamen looked at her "Really?"

Kunzite tilted his head as the video started playing "What is this?" Sailor Moon lifted her head off Tuxedo Kamens arm. Tuxedo Kamen clenched his jaw when he realized what it was "He recorded the murders?" They watched as he was interrupted by a noise. Sailor Moon gasped "Luna!" Kunzite tried to turn the computer off, but it wasn't acknowledging anything he did. Tuxedo Kamen held Sailor Moon, blocking her view of the screen. She cried harder as Luna screamed. Tuxedo Kamen quickly led Sailor Moon to the porch. She grabbed the railing, leaning over as her tears continued to fall.

After a several minutes, her tears subsided and Tuxedo Kamen looked back to see Kunzite step onto the porch "It seems he recorded every murder. I'm going to delete the ones involving us, but we can't destroy everything since he framed Shingo." Tuxedo Kamen nodded "Print out an anonymous confession letter and send a copy of the tapes to the police. Make sure they can't trace it back to you." Kunzite said "I'll ask Artemis to do that since he's more skilled at that type of thing. The cat can probably make it mysteriously appear on someones desk." He nodded "Do that then." Kunzite asked "What is his fate?" Sailor Moon turned around, wiping the tears away "I will heal him and then reset time." Kunzite knew she was trying to be hopeful and wish for the best possible outcome. He hated ruining that, but it had to be mentioned "He's been doing this since before Beryl was defeated. When Beryl was defeated, time had been reset. Minako was brought back and we, the shitennou, were too. If he was being controlled, then the murders shouldn't have continued."

Sailor Moon slowly nodded "There was still Mio and now her dog. It's possible he was being controlled by Choppi the whole time." Kunzite crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, sighing "I hope you're right." Making eye contact with Tuxedo Kamen, Kunzite knew he was thinking the same thing. It's good to be hoping for the best, but one needs to be prepared for the worst. Kunzite prayed they wouldn't face worst case scenario. However, should it come to that, then the four guards of Endymion will become three.


End file.
